digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forget About It!
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 8, 1999 (En:) October 23, 1999 |continuity= }} Tai and Agumon return to find that weeks have passed, and in that time, the group has fallen apart, leaving T.K. alone, and vulnerable to the tricks of DemiDevimon. Synopsis Upon arriving back into the Digital World, Tai and find themselves in the exact place they were transported to Japan and are surprised that the rest of the group is no longer there. Tai gets a signal on his Digivice and they follow it, hoping to run into one of their friends. They soon find , who is on his own but has T.K.'s Digivice and Crest. After Tai questions the whereabouts of T.K., Tokomon tells Tai what has been going on ever since he left the Digital World. Tai is surprised to find out he has been gone a lot longer than then the one day he spent in the Real World. Because time flows differently in the Digital World he has actually been gone for several months and in his absence the team started to break up to search for him. Sora was the first to depart on her own, followed by Izzy, then Joe, and then Mimi, which left Matt and T.K. by themselves, but then the team falls apart, leaving no one to be found. Matt did his best to keep T.K. feeling alright about the split up group while they continued their search for the others. They found an abandoned theme park and Matt decided to ride a swan shaped boat around the nearby lake. He said he'd only be gone a few hours, but then weeks later he was still nowhere to be found, leaving T.K. and Tokomon all alone in the amusement park for several weeks. One day, a Digimon named showed up, claiming to be a former servant of , and told T.K. how he met Matt, who was supposedly glad to get away from him. Then Tokomon, doing his best to comfort his partner, lashed out at the "formerly" evil Digimon, causing a falling out between him and T.K. Tokomon left on T.K's orders and kept his Crest and Digivice safe while T.K. went off with DemiDevimon. After Tokomon finishes updating Tai and Agumon, they head for the amusement park, where they find T.K. who seemed to be upset about losing his partner. T.K. is overjoyed to see Tai again along with his Digimon partner but they start to fight again. When Tai tries to comfort T.K., the young boy asks to be Tai's little brother instead of Matt's, because Matt abandoned him. DemiDevimon soon turns up with some "Mushrooms of Forgetfulness", which he got from some Gazimon. He plans to have the group eat them, and they seemed thrilled they he has brought them food, seeing as they are quite hungry. Tai cooks the Mushrooms and when Agumon goes to the washroom and is warned by an unseen Sora, hiding in the bushes, that the Mushrooms will cause them to lose their memories. Agumon arrives with the news of the poisoned mushrooms just in time to save Tai and T.K from eating them. DemiDevimon's plan is found out, and Tokomon and T.K. repair their friendship. Tokomon then digivolves into to teach the deceiving Digimon a lesson and after a battle through the amusement park, DemiDevimon is defeated. Tai, T.K. and their Digimon partners then set off to find the rest of their team. Featured characters (3) |c4= * (2) * (6) * (6) * (6) * (6) * (6) *' ' (15) * (16) * (17) |c6= *'' '' (18) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Great! Some welcome home!" :—'Tai' upon returning to the Digital World to find that no one's around. "We looked high and low for you. I did most of the low part." :—'Tokomon' explains how the DigiDestined worried about Tai and Agumon. "Besides, we've been working on the crying thing, and you're getting better. You really are." :—'Tokomon' tries to cheer up T.K. after DemiDevimon lies to him about Matt. "You see, Tai? We go away for a couple of days and everything falls apart." :—'Agumon', pointing out Tai's importance in the group. Other notes de:Nichts als Lügen